The Ninja Games
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: 2 tribute from 5 districts come together to fight until 1 alone tribute stands. Every child from the age of 12-18 must submit every year. Kai's worst nightmares is his little sister being called out. Will she? This is her first year and it's a 1 out of 1000… But even if she does, will Kai let the fire continue burning as he falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is ZLF88 here! I know there's a couple of Hunger Games and Ninjago cross-overs and I didn't know there was any when I typed up the poll but I saw the Skull Games and then I've discovered there was more. I've got some permission but please don't hate. **

**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends: Minnie2910. So even if you guys don't like it, she will. **

**For the poll, one was way ahead then suddenly this one bolted up so looks like I have to place this one on… 5 stories at a time again…**

**Chapter 1**

I held the string up to my cheek; my breaths left my mouth in puffs of fog. I walked slowly, sticks breaking underneath my boot. The cold air stung my cheek but the pain isn't as bad as the empty pit on my stomach. Then I saw it, a deer walking across the snow with such grace. When I let go of the string, my arrow missed the deer my inches. I wasn't the one who scared it away.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked; my deep voice ran in the cold air.

"I-I had a bad dream and you weren't there so I got scared." She told me. She held her arms around her tiny body, her black hair contrasted against her pale skin. Her cheeks still held warmth from the fire temple.

"Did any one see you?" I asked as I placed the bow on my back.

"N-No." She stammered.

"Come here," I said and her tiny figure rushed over to me and I wrapped my arm around her. "You know outside our district is covered in ice why do you bother coming? Plus you're scared out here."

"It's not as scary as my dream Kai." She said in her sweet voice. I unzip my hunting jacket and wrapped it around her. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'll be fine." I lied to her. My body felt like it had been stabbed by tiny pins as the cold engulf my body. "So what were you dreams about?"

"I-it was terrible! I was called out for the reaping!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"Nya, this is your first year, they won't pick you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I wasn't picked on my first year." I told her. I remembered my first time at the reaping. I was shaking head to toe even though I was one of the strongest boys in my grade. The reaping is basically when 1 girl and boy are announced to play in the Ninja Games with the other 8 tributes from the other 4 districts of Ninjago, each with their own element. Our district is the fire district but we were given the name of the Fire Temple. The whole district isn't inside a temple but don't ask me why we were called that. The other 4 districts are ice, lightning, earth and creation. The ice district, Birchwood Forest. Lightning, Floating Ruins. Earth, Cave of Despair and creation, Ninjago City, the Dark Island's favorite district. The Dark Island is the capital city of Ninjago. The people of the Dark Island consist of stone warriors, skeletons and humanoid snakes.

But in the districts, just humans but in the Floating Ruins, they have some robots. Our districts supply the Dark Island since we have the resources that they can't obtain on the Dark Island. We supply them with coal and weapons, the ice district supply medical stuff and some vegetables. The lightning district supplies them with a lot of electronics and the earth district supplies a lot of food as well. The creation District… Like I said, it's the Dark Island favorite district so they make luxurious things and they're allow to keep a half of their making. The other districts, we have to give 95% of our makings to the Dark Island. In order by the richest district, Ninjago City comes first, then the Floating Ruins, Birchwood Forest, Cave of Despair then our district, Fire Temple.

"Watch your step." I warned my 12 year old sister as I helped her cross the small creek on the slippery stone. Our district is a very hot place but out of the boarders it's covered in ice, to make sure the people don't escape. Our district's boarders are electrifying fences then whatever to make sure people keep in the fences. We're surrounded my snow. Since we're so accustom to the hot heat, people get too cold to go within 50 meters to the boarders. Of course, I'm used to it but not Nya.

The Caves of Despair is surrounded by very thick forests with terrifying creatures, Birchwood forest is surrounded by mountains, some of them are volcano but with some technology from the Floating Ruins, the Dark Island can contain the volcanos but the ice people won't go near the hot mountains. The Floating Ruins is interesting. They're not on land, they have somehow created a floating land with their technology so it'll be about a kilometer drop if they go past their boarders but even if they try flying over, there's a force field to keep them in and only controlled by the Dark Island. And no one from Ninjago City tries to escape; it's just a perfect life for them while we have to starve… Well only the Caves of Despair, Birchwood Forest and us. Even though the earthy district produces food, they're not allowed to eat it.

"Wait here." I told her and I walked towards the fence and looked if anyone was looking. At least there were no stone warriors. The Stone Warriors are like the police except they supposing supposed to bring peace but they bring death if anyone steals or if found outside of the district. I listened to the fence. We can't produce enough energy so most of the time so we have black outs and pretty much all the time the fences are safe to touch.

I listened closely. I could hear the birds from the forest but no buzz from the fence.

"Give me your jacket." I told Nya and I swing over my bag. I shoved our jackets in and I quickly hide my weapon. I quickly got Nya out of the cold forest and back into our warm district.

"Mum was getting worried you know." Nya told me.

"Why? She knows I'm trying to get food for us."

"But it's reaping, there's going to be more Stone Warriors." She told me and she went to grab my hand. I gripped her's firmly and we walked back home. Our district isn't 100% poor and ruins but we do have some houses, only 1 or 2 houses got warm water systems apart from the Winner's Valley, where the winning tributes lives with their reward from the games. In total, out of the 58 games we have had, we had 2 winners, 1 of them is dead now from age and the other one is tea drinking his ass off every day.

"So… Did you catch anything?" Nya asked me.

"No, I was about to score a deer."

"Sorry… But you can't just bring it into the square; the Stone warriors will catch you for sure!"

"Ever heard of chopping things up?" I asked. She made a pout look on her face.

"Please don't talk about gore and blood and that kind of stuff, its yucky!"

"But when I have to work in the mines or the weaponry, who is going to feed the family while I have to work from 7 in the morning to 8 at night all week?" I asked.

"I'm just saying it's disgusting." I couldn't help but laugh. "But that's 4 years away. You're still 15 and you'll have to work when you're 19."

"But I practiced hunting since I was 8, so that's 7 years."

"But you were always dad's favorite…" I sighed once she said that. We both know that was true but I don't want her to feel left out. 2 years ago our father had died on his first day in the mines. He wanted to work in the mines to try it out since he was sick of making weapons but a mine explosion was set off and he just happen to be in it.

"But I'm a boy and you're a girl. So it doesn't mean I was dad's favorite."

"Right…"

We opened the wooden and splintery door to our 2-roomed house. Our bathroom was one room and our dining, couch, bedroom was the other.

"Kai, its reaping day, what were you thinking to be going into the woods? What happened if you had been caught?" My mother asked me as I threw my bag into the corner. She was a skinny woman with long and silky black hair with amber eyes. Nya looks like our mother except in a young version. I more look like our father.

"I thought I should get some food and trade it in to the butcher so he can give some meat to the families who are celebrating and we'll get some money in return so we can celebrate as well." I answered.

"Who wants to celebrate on a day like this?"

"Some families would celebrate that their child isn't in the stupid games this year." I sighed and sat on the chair and took off my boots.

"Alright…" She said then we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said. It's normally the signal to say get ready and be in the town square in an hour for the reaping. I know my mother and my sister are scared of the stone warriors. As I opened the door, I saw the Stone Warrior had already left… Oh well, at least we got the signal.

"We better get dress into something nice." My mother said and she went into the corner to where a small pile of clothes were. She grabbed out a simple red dress I had managed to get from trading in a squirrel and she got me a clean pair of jeans and a top.

**That's the first chapter! Please review! ;) Oh and I hoped you like it Minnie2910! **

2 tribute from 5 districts come together to fight until 1 alone tribute stands. Every child from the age of 12-18 must submit every year. Kai's worst nightmares is his little sister being called out. Will she? This is her first year and it's a 1 out of 1000…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We walked down the dusty and dirt road to the town square, in front of the main hall where the reaping is normally held. Nya held my arm tightly as we walked, I could feel her arms shaking and her face turned pale. Once we had arrived, there were 2 sections of the square, one for girls and another one for boys. To get into each section, there was a long table set up at the entrance for them to collect DNA samples. There 3 reasons why they do so. To make sure it's the right person and to keep record of the town's populations of the kids. The other one is also to make sure if anyone doesn't sure up, they'll be whipped until death.

"I'll meet you after the reaping ok?" I asked Nya but she shook her head violently and hugged my tightly.

"K-Kai, I'm s-scared."

"Don't worry; you won't be call up alright? Plus they're only going to take a strand of your hair."

"Alright…" I leaned over and kissed her forehead then I went to the boys' registration while she went to the girls. I walked over to the middle; they organize us by ages in each section. I kept a close eye on Nya. She quickly walked over to her friends who all had tears. Nya might be scared but she's one of the bravest 12 year olds I know. Then I saw one of her friends gave her something. Maybe just to give her confidence. I know lots of friends give each other charms to remember each other is one does get called up or just a good luck charm.

Soon, the town square was filling up with people; all parents were at the back. Then a video played on a white scene from a projector. It's about why we have these games. It all started when there was a war between Ninjago and the dark Island but in the end, the Dark Island wined so to punish those who went to fight against them, they hold the Ninja Games every year to remind our districts that we're weak and the Dark Island will always overthrow us. Plus it just to entertain those who are on the Dark Island.

Once the video was finish, a human who looked like a snake went onto the stage and to the microphone and on each of its side, there was 2 bowls. One contained the boys' name and the other that contains the girls. Most families die of starvation but to keep them alive, the Dark Island decided to do a trade. A week worth of food for another name in the bowl. But you can only do that if you're 12-18 years of age. After another year, another name gets thrown in. So if you're 12, you got one and that's the start. If you're 13 and haven't put in your name for food, then you get 2 and the patterns continue.

In total, I got my name is 7 times, 3 times for food. Our district presenter tapped her scaly hand against the microphone which let out a huge noise through the square. Then she started speaking.

"Welcome to our 59th Ninja Games!" She exclaimed into the mic. She had been our presenter for the past 3 years, the others quit after a couple of years since our district barely wins, and it's always the creation and lightning districts. "Now it's time to choose our tributes for the games. Ladies first."

Every time, it's always the girls first. I watched as her hand swooped into the bowl of the white and yellow paper with 1000 names. I became worried. One of those names has Nya Flimane written on one of those. But how can it be Nya? This is her first year and there's no way she can be pulled out. As the female blue snake had finally got a piece of paper, she travelled back to the microphone before unfolding the piece of paper.

"Our female tribute for the 59th games is… Nya Flimane."

I felt like the world had just crash on me. The happiness had been sucked out of my soul. I swear my heart had just stopped, my body became paralyzed. Nya? How?! My eyes searched the front looking for the girl with short black hair. I watched as she nervously exits the crowd, her expression got horror written all over it. I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Nya!" I shouted but I was suddenly being forced to the ground by 2 Stone Warriors. "Get off me." I've managed to see Nya's sweet face glance at me as she watched me being pinned down. I can't allow her to be in the games. She's too fragile. She'll be killed in an intense, especially with the stupid tea loving mentor Wu. "I volunteer!" I've shouted trying to shove the warriors pushing me back into the crowd.

"I'm sorry, only females can volunteer for females."

"No! I volunteer!" I shouted again, managing to push the warriors off me and this time they had backed off. "I volunteer as tribute, just don't let her compete!" I yelled.

"Kai, no!" Nya shouted.

"Well… I guess we got a volunteer, we can't deny such a determined boy." Nya ran into my arms and sobbed into my chest and I held her weak body close to me.

"You can't do this."

"Nya, I'm sorry. Go to mum."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Go to mum Nya."

"No!" She cried but I felt her grasp loosen from mine as one of my best friends, Jackson pried her off. I felt myself being pushed in the back by the Stone Warriors and before I knew it, I was on the staged right next to the snake.

"Tell us your name." She said and held the microphone to my face.

"Kai Flimane…" I muttered and looked away. This is how I'm going to die. At least Nya will be safe.

"I bet my scales that that was your sister, isn't she?" I tried so hard to keep myself calm instead of yelling how these games are crap. If I do, I'll get blown by a gun and die in front of my sister's eyes… That'll haunt her for life.

"Yes." I growled softly. I searched the crowd again and saw that my sister was in the arms of my mother, both with tears in their eyes.

"Well give an arm of applause to kai, our first volunteer and official male tribute for the 59th Ninja games!" The snake exclaimed but not one clapped. Instead, everyone kissed their middle 3 fingers and held it in the air, our way of showing peace and gratitude. "Now let's redraw the girls!"

I bet every single one of the girls hate me for making them go through the reaping again. Never once had I've been on stage, especially not the square stage. She slivered back to the girls bowl and picked another slip and returned.

"Our female tribute is… Ashley Ravenwing!" Ravenwing? The baker's daughter?

_Rain started to fall as I lay in the mud, my stomach begging me to feed it but… I can't move. I too hungry too move. As I thought all lost was lost, I was a girl which dark brown hair exited the baker with an apron on, her arms filled with perfectly fine bread which she was about to throw into the bin… But it wasn't perfect in a baker's eyes. They were slightly burnt. _

_Then I caught her sight. Her face was a face of an angle. I couldn't tell if I was dying and just seeing things but the only thing that told me I was still alive was the golden glow in front of my face and the rich smell of food. I saw she had threw 4 loafs of bread and ran back inside. As I took a bite, I felt myself being lifted back into life so I quickly ran home to feed Nya and my mum._

I watched as she made her way onto stage, her long dark brown hair swaying side to side, her light blue eyes stared into mine. This is how I repay her for saving my life? Bringing her into the games?

"Shake hands you 2." The snake hissed in our ears. But we didn't shake hands; we just stared into each other's eyes. Then I felt the snake grabbed my hand and she made us handshake. I couldn't help but feel so bad for Ashley. The girl who saved my life. "Here we are the tributes from the Fire District!"

**Wrote this pretty late night, I couldn't fall asleep but now I'm so tired! So this is for you and review! I'm going to bed now! :O zzZZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was violently pushed into a room in the main hall. Now, I've never been in something so luxurious in my life before. But why am I here? I thought I'm supposed to be on my way to the Dark Island…

"You have 3 minutes." I heard one of the stone warriors' said from outside my door. Oh, this is when our families and close friends say good bye. Then the oak doors swing open and Nya instantly ran into my arms.

"K-Kai, why did y-you do that?" She sobbed into my chest and she hugged me tightly. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as well.

"I didn't want you to go into those games." I said to her, as I rubbed her back. I looked up to my mother who also had tears in her eyes. They had lost my father and now me… But my mother had always preferred Nya than me…

"Nya, I need you to be strong ok? Whatever you see on that screen, forget it ok?" I asked her as I moved her face so it looked into my faces. She nodded. "Don't ever put your name for more food ok? Just try and hunt, bring Jackson along, I'm sure he'll help you and mum."

"Just try and come back ok?" She said her voice shaking.

"I'll try…"

"Y-You have a chance. You can h-hunt."

"Yes, I can but that might not be enough…"

"Take this." She whispered softly and she placed a cool yet small metal thing in my hands. I looked at it. It was a pin, and on it was a phoenix, caught on flames, it was sitting on the golden circle with an arrow in its mouth. "My friend gave it to me for good luck…" And Nya wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to cry. I held her in my arms… I don't want to let my little sister go. But I pushed her back a little bit and stared at my mother.

"Take good care of her."

"I will."

"No, I mean it. You can't just lock yourself up and ignore her like you did to us when dad died." I said sternly.

"Kai-"

"I won't be here anymore and you'll be the only person she'll have left."

"I promise Kai." She told me before hugging me as well. I wrapped both of my arms around my family.

"I love you both." I said. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds before 2 warriors came in.

"Your time is up."

"T-That wasn't 3 minutes!" Nya cried as she clings onto me but they started to pry my family from me.

"Kai!"

"I promise Nya!" I shouted but the door was slammed in my face. I was left on the floor, tear from my eyes. Never had I once had cry… It's better to promise the impossible… I got up and went to the table to grab tissues. It was soft compared to the ones that they sell at the shops. Once I removed all evidence of tears, I smashed a beautiful red and white vase that was holding roses. There was no way I was going to win. Especially when I have tea lover Wu to mentor me… As I was about to grab another vase, the door opened and my best friend came in. His dirty blonde hair was covered in dirt and the side of his face was bruised.

"Who did that?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Your sister."

"When you carried her away from me?" I asked. He nodded and we both laughed but he face turned serious. Normally we goof around, especially in the forest when we're starving for food. He's my hunting buddy as well.

"You need to get to a bow straight away."

"I know."

"You might win! Sure the creation and lightning districts train their kids but the ice and earth will have none! Once you take them down, then you only have 5 left."

"5?"

"Ashley."

"Right…" I sighed.

"Even if you can't get to one, you can make a bow."

"But we might end up in ruins, desserts or even the ocean. Plus I had only kill animals, not humans."

"Just try kai. Otherwise they'll be no one else to take into the forest."

"You have to take Nya. I need you to teach her how to hunt."

"Are you out of your mind? She's too scared to go into the forest."

"I know that…" I sighed. I'm asking too much out of Jackson…

"You're time is up."

"That was only a minute." I hissed.

"We had been delayed with your 'volunteer'." The warrior snapped and grabbed Jackson by the arm.

"Don't worry, I'll look after them!" Jackson yelled before he was out of sight.

**KtA**

I could hear Ashley gasped right next to me as we entered a flying boat. The inside was decorated with dark colors but the main thing that took our breaths away was the amount of food that was piling up on the table.

"Go on, all of this is for you. Even though you're here and about to die, the Dark Island thought that you kids can have a wonderful month before your death." Wow, isn't this snake under the cloud a bit? Ashley and I both stayed quiet. "I'm going to find Wu so help yourselves." And the snake left.

I instantly went for the leather couch and I buried my face into my hands. I didn't bother eating but my stomach grumbled when an aroma was presented in front of my nose. I lifted my head to see Ashley holding a cupcake to me… I think that's what they call small cakes…

"You should eat; food does help whenever you're feeling sad." She told me. I nodded and took it out of her hand but I just stared at it.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I'm the reason you're in the games."

"But you're the reason you're sister isn't in… My father told me he'll give them food, in repayment for the squirrels." She told me but we both lifted out heads to the door as we saw an elderly man walking into the cart and went to the drinks section and poor himself a cup of tea.

"Hmmm… I can already the see potential in both of you." He told us as he stroked his very long mustache. What the hell is he talking about?

"Are you going to give us advice?" Ashley asked, he shook his head.

"Not yet."

"So why are you even here?" I asked. He held his cup.

"I'm going back to my head quarters." He said and left. I slammed my hand on the table and walked over to the window and looked down at the passing forest.

"I heard he's very wise…"

"How is he wise if all he does it drink tea and doesn't tell us anything?" I asked and I leave window and went back to the couch and groaned. "I promised my sister I would come back… But Wu making me break that promise…" I sighed.

"And you would. You're really good with the bow Kai. I see how you shoot the squirrels. Right in the eye."

"Stop trying to flatter me because it's not working." I mumbled before eating a cookie.

"I wouldn't eat that one. It tastes horrible." I can see what she means. I spat it out into a tissue. "It's full of cinnamon."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I'm a baker."

"Right…" I sighed. "Then what one would you suggest?"

"The poor cupcake that you had squash in your hand." I looked down to my left hand to see it covered in icing. I wiped my hand on the tissue. "The milk coffee isn't too bad. I like chocolate chips." She smiled before popping one with little brown spots into her mouth. I smiled as well. Then the TV right next to us buzzed.

"That reminds me, we should see who we're facing against." I said looked at the rectangle. "Except I don't know how to use it…"

"Pass it here." She said. How can I pass her a TV that's stuck to the wall? "The remote."

"The what?"

"Don't worry." She said and picked up a small black brick with colored dots. Then the TV turned on.

"We have a TV in the bakery." She answered and she clicked another button and I could see we had just missed the list of tributes.

"Dammit…" I sighed.

"Wait, they're doing the list again." She told me. From the Creation District, a 13 year old boy called Lloyd. I bet if we had a duel, he would kill me within a minute. Geez look how strong that kid is and that little smirk seem so evil… And the girl is Candice. I can tell she's a runner from the looks of her long legs. Floating Ruins, the lightning district, the boy called Jay looks nerdy but I bet he can do much better than I can and the girl Lucy, damn she looks like a killer. Her blazing blood red eyes and those arms look like they can crush an arm easily.

Birchwood Forest, a young man called Zane, he had no emotions expressed on his face, it's just blank… yet robotic… And the girl, Lummi. She looks smart but not a killer. From the earthy district, a strong and buffed man called Cole. He looks more frightening than the kids from creation and lightning and the girl was the same age as Nya and Lloyd. Jane but… She looks like Nya in a way. Then it was me and Ashley but they showed how I've volunteer for Nya. Of course no one ever is going to forget that. It's rare that the fire, earth and ice districts have volunteers…

"We got an interesting batch…" I muttered. Then I heard her giggle. "What?"

"And each cookie has a weak point." She giggled. Oh, I get it know. Batch as in cookies yet… She's right. What does the Ninja Games have installed for us this year?

**(Yawns) Oh wow I'm tried but I can't stop crying while writing kai and Nya's depart. I'm really emotional. So please review oh and there are going to be major character's death if I haven't told you so… I'm too tired to look if I had… Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I winced in pain as I felt another strip of hair had been removed from my leg and my hair being pulled at the same time.

"Do you ever comb your hair? It looks like a porcupine!" One of my prep-team cried out has she forcefully pulled out my hair.

"I'm sorry for not being neat!" I hissed but groaned at the same time as they continued waxing my legs. I officially hate snakes. Why can't the skeletons do it? At least they can make a laugh than these boring snakes. From what I've heard, the Stone Warriors are the citizens, the snakes are workers and assistants and servants. And the skeletons, I got no idea, probably citizens as well.

"At least he's not a crier like the last few boys Ahissmi." One of the male snakes said. Ahissmi? What kind of name is that for a female venomari snake?

"Nagisan, we might need to rinse him down again…" Another female snake said to the male. So Nagisan and Ahissmi. What's this one name?

"Nah, he should be fine." Ahissmi said. Say her name! I really want to find out what crazy and stupid name she got!

"Iganiss, can you get me another pack?" Iganiss? Snakes are stupid. And next is my stupid stylist… Who will dress me into a coal miner like they do every year for the tribute parade… Where all tributes are shown to the Dark Island but we have to dress up in something that represents our districts.

"I think he's ready for Damen." Damen, that's a good name. Not a stupid one. But I think he's new. In the town square they always have a huge projector to sure everyone in our district the games since no one can get a TV and every year, after the tribute parade, they announce the stylist. Last year's one was called something like _Adickcas _or something like that. Maybe he's a skeleton if I'm lucky.

"No he isn't, his hair won't stick down!" Ahissmi cried as she violently pulled my hair.

"I swear, if you pull on my hair again, I'm going to make you into a handbag!" I snapped.

"Yes, we got a fighter!" Iganiss exclaimed. Geez…

"His hair is fine. It just gives him that deadly look." Nagisan said. I think I like him better… I sat up from the 'grooming bed'. I really want this thin gown off me but then again I don't want to be nude.

"Go through that door, Damen is waiting for you in there."

"Good." I said and walked off. Ashley's prep team is probably much better than mines… As I entered into the room, I couldn't believe my eyes, my stylist is a human being! Not a stone warrior or skeleton or a snake.

"My name is Damen and I'm sorry you're in here although that was a pretty heroic thing you did back there." He smiled.

"Thanks… I thought there's no humans on the Dark Island expect for the tributes."

"Since the stone warriors or skeletons or the snakes don't wear clothes, the Overlord thought it would be wise to get stylist from Ninjago." He told me. "So they use snakes to pretend to be us. This is also my first year."

"So you're here to make me look cool?"

"Actually, I'm here to make you look hot and unforgettable." Excuse me? Hot? "I don't mean make you naked in front of the Dark Island. I mean make you on fire." Burn me alive? What the hell is this dude talking about? Ohhhh, I get it now…

**KtA**

I moved my shoulders around as the black thin suit were tight near the neck and shoulders. I had no makeup on luckily but Ashley… Wow, she looks amazing. Her makeup made her look deadly like I did. Normally for the tribute parade, our district always dresses up as Coal Miners or Black Smiths but we got a whole new look. I look to the other tributes. Lloyd and Candice were wearing gowns and tuxedos with gems and all of these other fancy stuff. Lucy was wearing a dress which looks like it's made out of wire instead of string and Jay had a suit but instead of black, it was deep blue with lightning strikes. Zane and Lumi, both were wearing Eskimo clothes which were white and the edges had fur like animal clothing. Cole looked terrifying in his outfit. It looked like he could tear it off in a minute. It was all wreaths and flowers with vines. He was representing the food part of their district and little Jane… She was in a dress with flowers attached and butterflies. Her dark brown hair was in a bun and more flowers were in. She looks a lot like Nya.

"Ok, so this isn't a real fire. It'll seem like it but you won't feel a thing." Brejetta, Ashley's stylist reassured us as Damen held a stick with a glowing red flame. Not orange or yellow but red.

"But its looks pretty real." Ashley said as she held the cape in her hands.

"That's the idea." Damen said, "I'll light them up when you too are on the chariots." Uh oh, in history, we did a whole section about horses and chariots but I've never thought that large snakes (Not Humanoid Snakes) could pull it. I went on and held the rails tightly and Ashley climbed in next to me.

"They're starting now." Brejetta said as the creation's chariot left.

"I'll light it up when the ice district leave." Damen informed us. Just as the ice district left the chariot zone and about to be into an area filled with evil creatures, Damen lit my cape on blazing red fire. As well as Ashley's. Then the earth district left.

"Smile and wave. Try to appear friendly to the crowd."

"How if we look deadly?" I asked.

"Do it, trust us." Damen said before he and Brejetta smacked the flank of the purple snakes. I heard the crowds' cheers turn into loud cat whistling and woohooing. Everyone jumped out of their seat and pointed at us as Ashley and I exited the tunnel. The dirt ground was covered with roses as the Dark Island's citizens threw them towards us. Along the seat, there were big poles with flags… They were like TV's, I saw myself in the flag reflection. I saw a young man looking deadly as if he could rip off someone's head in an instant. The fire flickering behind him. I looked monstrous.

Ten I felt a hand on mine as I held the rails tightly.

"Sorry, I can't keep my balance, I'm afraid I'm going to fall off." Ashley sighed but I held her tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't fall off." I reassured her. She smiled. Then I let go with my other hand and waved to the crowd like Damen and Brejetta told us too. The crowd screamed louder. I looked back to Ashley who was blowing kisses to the crowd. Once we stopped in front of a throne made of bones, the snakes stopped as well as our flames. And there, sat a horrifying creature… Known as the Overlord, our ruler of Ninjago. He swiped his left hand to the side and the crowd became silent.

"Welcome, tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and sacrifice. We wish you a happy Ninja Games! And may the last ninja be the best!" The Overlord said in his raspy voice that send slivers down my back, the hairs on my necks stood up. Then the crowd erupts in cheers once again. Then I felt the chariot jolted as the snakes pulled on the ropes to the chariots.

**KtA**

"This is our apartment until the games." Mayliss told us as we exit the lifts. I couldn't help but left my mouth drop to the ground. The dining is 4 times bigger than my house. The longue is 8 times bigger. But the dining room had many dishes on the table already! "There's a corridor at the back of the longue room. Kai, you're the first right. Ashley, you're the second right. Get change before you eat." Ashley and I nodded our heads before going to our rooms. When I got in, I was amazed. This is twice the size of our house. It was massive. I changed into something nice and soft. Then I came cross the pin that Nya gave me. I took it off my shirt and look at it.

I've never felt so homesick before. My heart was longing for my sister. My arms just want to wrap around her when she have a bad dream. My ears want to hear that sweet, soft and cheery voice. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long update! I was moving furniture in my room so that took one day and I had assignments and I had to go to my aunt's and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop. Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I walked nervously through the large metal doors to the training center with Ashley by my side. The room was covered in weapons and training obstacles. There were spears, daggers, knives, swords, scythes, Nunchucks, shurikens, bow and arrows and many more. There were survival activities like what plants are edible or tying knots or how to make fires… That's an easy way to get you killed.

"There are a lot of weapons…" I heard Ashley whisper, her face was pale.

"You'll be fine." I told her and smiled to make her feel better. It always makes Nya feel better… No, I can't afford to let the tears drop, especially not when everyone was already here.

"Come on you two." We both heard a deep and groggy voice said. We saw that the other tributes were in front of a skeleton. Oh, skeletons are trainers? "So, in 2 weeks, 9 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive and that will only depends on how well you concrete on the next 4 days and to what I say. First of all, no fighting with the other tributes. There will be plenty of that in the arena. But don't ignore the survival skills, I know that everyone wants to grab a sword but that's not the only thing that'll kills-"

"But other weapons can kill you, not just a sword." I whipped my head around to the boy from the lightning district. His orange-brown hair made him looked like a joke. But we all jumped in surprise as an arrow whizzed through the air and nearly missed him… Jay, that's his name right?

"Don't interfere!" The skeleton shouted. "Anyway, spinjitzu can kill." Spinjitzu? What the heck is that? "But spinjitzu can only be taught to those who are gifted. Only one victor that had won the games can do spinjitzu."

Spinjitzu… Sounds stupid but at the same time deadly… If tea loving Wu know it then we might have a chance!

"And some may have elemental powers. In our past 58 years, there had only been 15 tributes that had them. A test will be held right away. Once the test is over, you'll get to train, as I was saying before, a blade or weapon isn't the only thing that kills. Most are from natural causes: 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a blade." The skeleton said. I know some people who had elemental powers. It had only been passed down by the First spinjitzu master. I looked around. Lloyd was smirking and he leaned over to speak to Jay. I managed to hear what he said. He was a descendant of the first spinjitzu master? Great… He can do spinjitzu and elemental powers… "Follow me please." The skeleton instructed. We followed the boned creature into a room with seats and another door on the other side of the room. We all sat down. So everyone go one by one at a time: creation first, then lightning, then ice, then earth then fire. Boy first then the girl.

I watched Lloyd walk out through the door… For a little kid like him, he's really confident. Above the door was a scene with our names and an empty box next to it. After 5 minutes, a green tick appeared in Lloyd's box. That can only mean one thing. He has elemental powers. Just great…

Next, Candice went. Again, after another 5 minutes, a red cross appeared. So the boy and not the girl. This continued for the next half hour, all the boys so far has got elemental powers… That's a new record! Not even the girls got any!

"Kai, it's your turn." The skeleton said. I sighed before walking through the door… Guess who's there? Stupid tea drinking Wu.

"Hello Kai." He said. I frowned. "I don't have time to chat but I need you to extend your hands."

"And why should I do that?"

"Just do as you told." He said and sipped from his tea cup. I lazily held out my hands. "Palms up. Now, I want you to concrete on your palms. Feel the heat in the air against them."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Do it!" I sighed as I obeyed. It's warm in the air… a bit. "Can you feel the moisture?"

Now that he had mentioned it, I can. It's every warm in here…

"Now have you been in a blacksmith shop before?"

"Yeah…"

"It's very hot in there right?"

"Of course!"

"Now think about how hot it is. Feel its temperature against your skin." I remembered my first time, how it was hot in there. Nya and I went with our father when he worked there… Just thinking about them made me feel lonely… Suddenly, I've felt a blazing hot heat against my palms. I groaned in pain and looked down. My hands were on fire. I closed my hands and the fire went out.

"Good, you can control the fire element. You may now go." He told me. I walked out, looking at my hands and I entered the training area where all the others were looking at me.

"All boys got elemental powers, and we girls got none…" A girl said from the lightning district. Lucy, her name is.

"That's a new record. There has never been a game that had 2 or more kids with elemental powers. We must be brought together by fate." A boy said. He's the one from the ice region. What's his name again? Jack? Zac? Umm… Oh! It's Zane but something about his voice was different. It got a little bit of a hum to it. I looked around. No one had seemed to notice… It could be either that I'm imaging things or it's just a hunter's instinct. Whenever hunters are hunting, they many rely on their ears to sense danger or animals to hunt down. It's not just Zane's voice but also his moments. It got a bit of stiffness. Like he got hinges instead of ligaments.

"But what was that skeleton talking about? Spinjitzu and that crap?"

"It's not crap; it's an ancient battle fighting style only the first spinjitzu master has done." Lloyd said as he picked up a dragged and threw it up in the air then caught it by the handle with one hand.

"So who was that other guy that the skeleton was talking about?" Lummi asked, the girl from the Birchwood Forest town.

"Wu, the guy that was teaching us the elemental powers." Lloyd explained. No way. I might actually have a chance to go home!

"He won the first deadly decade ninja game. He was 18. He's 67 now and he's the only victor from the fire district…" Zane informed. He sounds like a robot now with that monotone voice. Then we heard a beep from the scene… Ashley doesn't have powers. But I'm surprised. I thought all tribute would hate each other except their district partner. But we're talking like classmates would do. So Sensei Wu can do Spinjitzu… Wow… And the deadly decade games? Unbelievable. Every 10 years, a different type of ninja games happens. The first one… I think was twice the amount of the tributes to be reaped. I only know the first one.

"Ok, since the elemental tests are done we can resume with training. Your mentors would likely to have elemental powers so they can teach you if you have some. Spinjitzu can only be taught to those are gifted and have elemental powers and it's a rare chance you have it. Let's continue." The skeleton said before leaving. Then Ashley tapped my shoulder.

"Wu said to not practice any skills we're good at in front of the others, only in front of the game makers when we have our private lessons." Ashley whispered.

"Why?"

"So they don't know our true talent… Wu said that this will give us an advantage in the games. So we can see their skills and what they're good at and we don't show them anything." She said. I nodded. Maybe tea increases your knowledge…

**Hehehe, I had to say that and OMG! The first and second new episode it A.W.E.S.O.M.E!**

**Episode 27 (The first new episode): watch?v=0cp-wbxC9Gk**

**Episode 28: watch?v=9Y1IBtD5nQ4**

**They're in parts so I'm sure you can find that yourself. I want to say thanks to those guests who told me, I'm sorry I don't know your name but thanks! The quality isn't great because it was taken by camera but the episodes are A.W.E.S.O.M.E!**

**Please Review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I walked around the training center, observing every tributes talents. Ashley and I made a deal. She'll do girls while I'll do boys. I watched Lloyd and how his little body moved as he throws his arms around with a long metal chain in his hands. His blonde hair swishing around and I could hear his partner giggling. He was pretty damn good, managing to wrap it around the targets and pull it back with ease.

I looked to Jay. From his appearance I can tell he's a boy that Nya would fall for. Orange-brown hair, the colour of hair Nya loves. The soft blue with a mixture of brown eyes was also something my little sister would love. I looked closely to him. He was talking to a boy. His large figure terrifying. His black shaggy hair was kinda long; I think his stylists are going to cut it off before the tribute interviews. Suddenly his dirty brown eyes stared into mine. I quickly looked away from Cole. I headed over to the fire making area. Once I've knelt down in front of a small group of sticks and twigs, I looked to Jay and Cole. I could easily hear their conversation.

"I'm good at the Nunchucks, you?"

"You trust people too easily." I heard Cole said his voice deep.

"How is this trusting you?"

"Telling me what you're good at isn't going to give you an advantage in the games. Instead it's going to give you a disadvantage."

"So?"

"I don't know what weapon I'm good at…" I heard Cole sighed.

"I'll help you."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"What's the point in dying if you can't laugh? What's the point in dying in a place of enemies? In my opinion, it's better to die laughing. You might as well try to make friends."

That's stupid. If it's just between Jay and Cole, then it'll mean that they'll have to kill each other… unless Jay wants Cole in his alliance.

"You look like someone who would use a scythe. With your strength you can use it really well."

Ok, Lloyd got chains, Jay got Nunchucks and Cole got the scythe… I got the bow and I can use a sword, now I need to figure out Zane's choice of weapon. I went to the other side of the small stack of sticks and I found Zane fiddling with shurikens. He had 6 target dummies in front of him; different parts of the body had bonus points. Suddenly one of the dummies lit up and Zane threw the shuriken. He manages to throw them exactly at the same time as the dummies lights up… It's like he has a 6th sense. He also hit them squared in the chest.

He's not normal. His voice sounds like a monotone. His moment is stiff like a robot. He throws it on the same time the dummy lights up like he already knew which one would light up. His whitish-blonde hair is perfectly sticking up, not a single strand is pointing elsewhere. It's not natural. His eyes were a pale icy blue colour. It's like the same eye colour as blind people; a milky light blue colour but he's not blind. Then I watched his move to the draggers section.

Zane got a good arm. Cole got strength. Lloyd is flexible and Jay is unknown.

I went to study Jay again. He went to battle the trainers with his Nunchucks. He was fast and swift.

What do I have? Probably good aim and I'm pretty good with endurance. What about Ashley, I wonder what she is…. All the boys are practicing with weapons, maybe I should too. My amber eyes searched the training center for a bow… Wait, I'm not allowed to use it. I walked over to the sword section. One of them looked like the same design my dad made… I miss my family so much…

**KtA**

I slowly ate my meal.

"Kai, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Wu asked me.

"I am eating…"

"You're not eating much." Mayliss hissed. I glared at her.

"Who asked you to talk?"

"Maybe you should show a little more respect!"

"To snakes-?!"

"Kai!" I heard Wu shouted.

"I'm done." I said hastily but Ashley grabbed my hand.

"You need to eat."

"I already did."

"And you need to apologize." She's acting like my mother…

"To who?"

"Mayliss." She told me. I sighed before apologizing to our escort.

"So what information did you get from our fellow tributes?"

"Candice is good with a mace and axe. Lucy's great with spears. Lummi is really smart and Jane… She didn't do much but climb the jungle gym. She's like a little monkey that girl." Ashley told us.

"But what weapons do Lummi and Jane use?"

"They didn't use any…"

"That's fine, you Kai?"

"Lloyd is very flexible and he uses the chain. Jay's very fast and swift but he used the Nunchucks. Cole's really strong and he's using the scythe and Zane's has a 6th sense and has a good arm. He good with shurikens, draggers and stuff like that." I informed.

"And you two?" Wu asked us.

"Kai's excellent at using the bow."

"I can answer for myself you know… And I'm okay, I'm not-"

"What are you saying?! You're great; my father says you hit every squirrel and rabbit in the eye!" She exclaimed. I could feel my cheek goes red… I never get complimented from a girl other than my mum and sister.

"The bow eh?" Wu asked. I nodded. "You must have pretty good aim. That's good for your fire element."

"So when do I get to learn more of my elemental powers?"

"Tomorrow." He replied and he continued to sip his tea.

"Um… Wu-"

"Sensei Wu."

"Right… Is there any way we can communicate with our families?" I asked.

"No." He simply replied. "So Ashley, what about you?"

"I'm not got at anything…"

"She's good at painting. She's the best painter at school." I told him.

"But I can't kill anyone with paint."

"But you might have a chance so winning if you hide." I said.

"I don't have a chance! They don't even send paint in the games! How can I get paint if I can't get sponsors?" She asked in almost of a yelling type of tone. "I have no chances alright?! None at all…"

I stayed silent. Everyone knew Ashley Ravenwing as the sweet, shy and kind girl at school. A girl who never raises her voice…

"You remember my mother right kai? The strict baker?" She asked me. I nodded. I always traded my game with her dad whenever her mother isn't around. Her father is so kind but her mother is evil although I can kinda tell where Ashley gets her pretty looks… Ah! What am I thinking?

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"She said the fire district might finally have a winner. She wasn't talking about me. She was talking about you. She told me she could tell you have the potential to win." I tried to remain calm but inside my head, it was chaos. It's like peoples in the shops trying to fight over all of the food for sales. Her mum said that? Maybe once she finds out the others have the elemental powers, she could change her mind.

"Ashley, Kai's right. Camouflaging can be a great advantage in the games, especially when you got 5 kids with elemental powers. In my opinion, those who hide and can survive in the wild have a better chance at winning these games." Wu told us as he drabs his mouth politely with the napkin.

"I'm not hungry anymore now…" I heard Ashley mumbled before leaving.

"You can leave too if you want." I heard Mayliss said.

"Good." I said as I pushed out my chair and headed towards my room.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for the long updates. I'm lately getting busy even though it's the holidays. Swimming training, volleyball training, violin lessons and I am also trying to earn a few bucks every week by taking portraits. So I'm practicing for that. Anyway please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long update guys, my dad wanted us to have an electronic-free week so I wasn't allowed to touch my laptop but I am now! Plus I've also lost my charger but I found it :P**

**Chapter 7**

I felt guilty. I shouldn't have yelled at Ashley, she was just trying to help me. I found my legs walking towards the camouflaging station. Wait, I can't say sorry to her now. She's probably still pissed at me.

"Oh, hey Kai." I heard her say. She doesn't sound mad but she couldn't have forgiven me that quickly.

"Hey… I just wanted to say sorry about last night." I said softly but she didn't look at me but her arm as she dabbed paint on it.

"It's alright; I understand why you're mad that night. You just miss your family don't you?" She asked. I nodded my head. "But I forgive you. I was also being silly last night."

"How can you forgive people so easily?"

"No one should stay mad at someone forever; it'll just make things worse. You should forgive them so you don't need to think about it all the time." She said and looked up.

"You have a bit of paint on your face." I said and I leaned over to wipe it off. Why are girls' skins so soft?

"Thanks." She laughed softly. "But what do you think?" And she walked backwards and placed her arm against the tree bark. She painted her arm to look like the tree. She gotten each shade right and the texture. She dabbed the paint so it looked rough.

"That's incredible. How did you learn to paint so well?"

"At the bakery, I always decorated the cakes and cupcakes and over time, I got better and now look where it got me." And she smiled softly as she looked at me but she tilt her face to the right a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"You got a little shadow." I looked around and saw Jane poking her head out from the fire making station. Once she saw my gaze, she duke her head into the bush. Just like Nya…

**KtA**

The table was quiet as the chandelier above slowly turned into a soft blue color. Nya's favorite color.

"So they're going to evaluate you one by one like they did to test your elemental skills-"

"So am I allowed to use my elemental skill?" I asked, interrupting Wu's sentence.

"No but since you archery, it should be fine if you light up the arrow, do something that they won't ever forget. You already got nicknamed the boy who was on fire."

"What about Ashley?"

"They announced the element news and it's the news everyone is talking about. Everyone is very excited for these games." Mayliss said with her tongue flicking every time a 's' sound is made.

"But remember, this is important, try and do your best. The better you do mean the higher score and it means more sponsors to help you in the games. All I know is that there is going to be a bow and paint so make sure you two use it ok? It is critical you use it and no other weapon." Wu told us.

"So it's basically the same order like we did for the elements? District by district and boy first then the girl?" Ashley asked. Wu nodded.

"Ok, right after lunch you need to go down and don't worry, you kids will be alright."

**KtA**

I walked nervously into the accessing room. It was 2 stories high but there were no floors to be splitting the stories. In the corner in a room in built into the wall at the top was where the game makers are, watching my every move but to my surprise they looked bored and tired.

"I'm Kai Flimane from the fire district." I shouted and I drawn their attention and their chatter died. I walked towards the archery section. I grabbed the bow. The base wasn't made out of wood but steel. It was heavier than the one at home. I looked back to see their eyes on me. I grabbed an arrow and I touch the tip and it lit up with flames. I loaded the arrow into the notch of the steel string, not that rope kind of string. I got into position and draw back the strong but it was firm. It's very different to my bow. I exhaled slowly before releasing the arrow. It whizzed past the body and lodged itself in the wall. I could hear a roar of laughter escape the game makers. I frowned and clenched the bow tighter.

I quickly loaded another arrow and shoot again and it was just on the line of the red tiny circle on the chest. I looked back and saw them chatting and they clapped. Not at me but a roast pig that came in with an apple in its mouth. I tried again and the arrow was in the middle of the red circle but no game makers applaud because they weren't looking. I could fell anger rising up in me, steam pouring out of my ears. My hands tighten that they could break the bow in half but instead, the bow was on fire like my body. Am I that angry that I put myself on fire? I grabbed an arrow and pointed it at the apple of the pig. The arrow which also caught on fire went through the apple and pushed it to the wall. I heard gasps and they look at me, horrorstruck. I felt the flames on my body died down.

"Thanks for your consideration." I said sarcastically and I stormed out of the room, not bothering to hear their dismiss but I did place the bow back. How rude of them not to bother looking. Is it because we're the sucky district? The one that only has 1 victor while the rest have 10 or more? I'll probably only get 1 out of 10 for my performance… I let Nya down. How am I supposed to return home to her? The creation and lightning districts always get 7 and 8. It's pretty rare to get a 9 and no one had ever gotten a 10. Our district always gets 1 – 4 and the ice and earth district get around 3-6. As I entered the lifts, I punched in our floor number and hit the close button for the door. I officially hate the Game Makers.

**Please review! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We all surrounded the wall-mounted TV. Wu still gave me hard glare after our fight. Of course I had to tell him what I've done and he got totally p***ed at me whereas Damen and Mayliss –surprisingly- aren't mad.

"_As you know, tributes are rated from 1-10 after 3 days of careful evaluation. From the Creation District 1, Candice Heatherway got the score of 6 and Lloyd Garmadon got the score of 7. From the Lightning District, Lucy Flitz got the score with 6 and Jay Walker got the score of 6." _And it continued like that. Lumi… erm… Jansiberg I think her surname is got 3 and Zane Julien got 5 surprisingly. Cole Warner got 6 and little Jane Millanes got a 4. Normally kids her age in her district get 2 or 3. Now it was Ashley turn to find out her score. I really hoped she did well.

"_And for the Fire District, Ashley Ravenwing got the score of…"_ Kilas Sley, the games announced paused. It seemed forever until he said Ashley's score that made the whole room cheered. She got the score of 6!

"Well done." I said to her as she smiled brightly with her soft pink lips.

"_And finally, Kai Flimane…"_ Kilas eyes widen at my score sheet. That must mean I got a 0. "_Got the score of 9!"_

The room erupts with screams of joy and Wu was even cheering. Me? 9? How is that possible? I shot an arrow at the game makers!

"Congratulation." Ashley said and smiled at me. B-but how?

"I thought they hated me… I thought they were going to give me 0." I muttered.

"Well they must have seen the potential in you and like your guts." Wu cheered. Never thought I would hear an old man say 'guts'.

"To Kai Flimane, the boy on fire!" Damen shouted as he host his glass of wine in the air.

**KtA**

Only Damen, Ashley's stylist, Mayliss and I were at the table waiting for Ashley and Wu to come to the table for dinner. It had been at least 20 minutes since dinner has started.

"Oh hey Wu. Come and join us!" Mayliss exclaimed and I turned my head to see Wu walking in and sat at the table and the first thing he did was pour him a cup of tea.

"So where's Ashley?" I asked.

"Firstly I need you to listen to me. Tomorrow is the last day and they are going to let us work with our own tributes right before the games start. So you and I will be going down at 9."

"What about Ashley?"

"She said she wants to train by herself for now on. These things do happen at this point. One winner right?"

Wait, what does that mean? We had become friends just to be separated in the end?

"Oh, tomorrow evening will be the interviews and you need to be impressive because this is the last chance you got on getting more sponsors." Mayliss informed as she dips this weird round, pink berries into what they call 'chocolate'.

"Haven't my 9 impressed enough?"

"No, they need to know the real you."

"You mean I have to be my hot-headed self in public?" I asked with a snap.

"Hot-headed?" Wu asked. Oh… he must be thinking of something else. "I mean you going to protect your sister. We – as in Damen, Mayliss and I – were thinking of you could act like a brother who cares nothing more than his sister. You need to show the Dark Island that you're a loyal person and determined to get back to her. Of course this is our first volunteer from our district so they're going to ask you a lot of things about her." Wu told me. How am I going to show that to the whole Dark Island?

"What about Ashley?" I asked.

"She's going for an elegant and sweet approach." Ashley's stylist told me. Sweet and elegant hey?

"And my approach?"

"I thought we had just discussed it. You're going to still act like a protective older brother." This is going to be hard…

**KtA**

I looked down to my suit and groaned.

"Why is it so tight and heavy?" I asked.

"Wu thought it would be wiser if we made your costume on fire again so the Dark Island can see that you truly are the boy on fire." Damen replied.

"And how am I supposed to activate it? I can't have you with me in the waiting area to light it up."

"You'll have to activate it before you go on stage so once you enter, everyone will see it straight away but one you sit down, it has to be turned off."

"And how do I do that?"

"You can harness the fire element right? The suit is built so when you catch on fire, the suit doesn't burn away with it. The material is pretty thick and heavy but it's the best they got."

"Alright…"

"You have 5 minutes to talk with Kilas and then your time is up. Don't snap at any question he asks."

"Well I don't want the whole world to know about my sister so how can I not snap at him?"

"Look sad instead so they can really see that you're protective of your sister. They'll see a kind man who doesn't belong in the games. Trust me, they'll love you."

"But it'll make me look weak." I snapped at him.

"It won't, it'll make the sponsors feel empathy for you and that's what you want! Once the other tributes see that you're weak, they'll leave you off their kill list."

"They won't! I scored a 9 remember? Higher than everyone's!" I shouted and banged my fist against the wall.

"Don't break your hand, that'll be pretty bad." He smiled as me but I sighed. How is this going to work? "Just trust me on this… You have to go now but also remember to smile!"

**I know the last bit is rushed but I'm trying to be quicker with my updates. So please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I waited in the waiting area where there was a TV display so we could see Kilas' interviews with the other tributes. It was boys first again. I watched as Lloyd bravely walked onto stage with a green sparkling suit which matched his bright green eyes. He flicked his head making his blonde hair fly out of his face. In the middle of the stage was 2 rocks shaped into chairs and they were diagonally place so both chairs were looking at each other and the crowd. On the chair on the left sat Kilas and Lloyd took his seat next to him.

After 5 minutes, a loud haunting gong bang was heard signaling that Lloyd's interview time was up. Next was Candice. She walked out with a V-neck dress that ends at her knees in the colour of green. The top was a light green and towards the bottom, the colour gradually changes into a dark green colour. Her red hair was done in tight curls at the bottom and above her deep blue eyes, was a green color. I don't know what they know it but it's some kind of makeup. From what I've notice so far, Lloyd is trying to be charming while Candice is trying to act like one of those pretty and popular girls you would get at school.

Then it was Jay. His suit was Nya's favorite colour and shade. It was a deep royal blue color. I know Nya would call him a hottie; orange-brown hair with soft blue eyes and a slender face. He was going to for humor and I must say, he's jokes aren't too bad. His partner, Lucy came out in another wire dress. It looked like a bird cage had devourer her legs and the wire wrapped quickly around her chest. Her blonde hair was in a high bun and her blood red eyes surround by a fine line of black. I think that's another makeup thing…

Zane walked out pretty stiffly. He's pretty quiet, he must be the shy kind but when he does speak why does he have to sound like a robot? His suit was like Jay's except his was completely white. Overall, Zane looked pretty pale; his whitish-blonde hair and icy blue eyes with his pale white skin. Maybe that's what you get if you can harness the ice element. Lumi then walked out with a white dress and there were glitter on it which looked like ice to represent their districts although you really don't have to... The front part of the dress, it's short but at the back it's long and it dangled in the ground as she walked to the seat to talk to Kilas. Her short brown hair was simply left alone and her light brown eyes were scared. I guess she gets stage fright.

Next was Cole. He was wearing a tuxedo but I think he can ripe it within seconds if he tense his muscles. His dark hair was covering his chocolate brown eyes so every time he had to brush them out of the way. Then came Jane. She was wearing a glamorous strapless dress in the colour of beige. Wow… I can't really imagine a kid like her wearing something like this. Her dark brown hair was done in a bun again and her hazel eyes sparkled from the bright lights on the stage.

Now it was my turn.

"And next, you know him as the boy on fire! Come on out Kai!" Kilas shouted and I exited the waiting room and onto the stage with my body engulf by the fire. The whole crowd gasped and Kilas was shocked, slightly pushing his body further back into his chair to be away from my burning body. Seeing this I put out the flames and took my seat. "Wow that was a surprising entrance like you also did with the tribute parade. I swear my heart stopped. Did you guys feel the same?" He asked the crowd of snakes, skeletons and stoned people (Haha, all starts with 's') "Tell me Kai, were the flames real?"

"Absolutely." I said. Was it real flame? I already forget.

"Was that the outfits that did that?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that Damen Durnai sure is talented. Please give a warm round of applause!" And a snake stood up and the crowd went wild. Well Damen was right…

"And just now? Did the outfit also went up in flames or did you do it?"

"Either, I was told the suit is built to not burn when caught on fire so I used my fire element to make that once more stunning performance."

"Really? I swear when entered in I thought you were going to burn everything but lucky you didn't but, the suit is magnificent by itself."

"Thanks." I said with a forceful smile. I hope it looks real on the TV. Arg, I really want to stop talking about fashion.

"So Kai, we were all moved when you go and volunteer for your sister's place." Oh dear, here we go, I think I want to go back to talking about fashion instead. "Why did you volunteer for her when you knew that would be the end of your life?"

"I never break promises with my sister. That morning I promised her she wouldn't be called out since it's her first year but when I heard her name being called out… I felt like everything crashed down on me because I know she wouldn't hurt a fly. She's just too sweet and gentle to be in the games." I sighed.

"Did she some to say good-bye to you?"

"Of course…" I muttered. _Look upset. _I could hear Damen voice nagging in the back of my head.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she was really upset that I had volunteered for her but I promised her I would come back. I can never stand to see her upset but… I'm not sure if that's a promise I can keep."

"Kai, now you know you can harness the fire element and you also scored the biggest score, you can go back." By what? Killing everyone?

"Maybe." I sighed.

"Don't worry Kai, at least she knows you're doing only because you love her… Ooh, that's times up!" I wanted to get out of there instantly. I walked off and looked down. Can I really win this? With another 4 kids who got element powers? All I want is to see my little sister again and hear her voice that lights up the world.

"And now, let's introduce Ashley onto the stage!" I looked at the screen to see Ashley walking out looking stunning. I could feel my jaw slightly drop. She had a white low back dress with red frills along the bottom and her dark brown hair was tried in an elegant bun and between the bottom of the bun and her head were 2 small roses. One was red and the other was white. Her light blue eyes told a different story from her lips. She looked like she's about to confess something behind those soft baby pink lips which had red lipstick.

"Ashley, you look beautiful!"

"Aww thanks Kilas." She smiled as she sat down.

"Are you trying to impress somebody back in your district?" Kilas asked. I wouldn't be surprised if she was.

"No… Not really."

"Come on, a pretty girl like you would be."

"Well… There is this one guy." She said nervously, her finger playing with the frills. "When I first laid my eyes on him was when we were 6."

"So you guys are the same age?" Kilas asked. I leaned in, not wanting to miss out any information.

"Yeah… Well he's 4 months older than me." Who else in our grade is born in March then? Ummm… Chester is but no one likes him.

"Ooh, do tell."

"But it doesn't matter does it?" She asked.

"Yes it does! All you have to do is win and of course he'll have to go out with you."

"But winning won't work for me." She sighed.

"Why not?" She took a deep breath before entering. It was one I didn't expect to come and I never wanted it to come out of her mouth.

"Because he came here with me."

**I know it was rushed but my laptop had 20% left and I was doing a typing frenzy! I typed this up before I lost my USB by the way and it was ready to be updated but of course I had to be careless. Anyway please review! **


	10. Holidays!

Hey adorning fans! In 2 days I'm going to Thailand for 2 weeks so that means no updates from me for a while. Sorry everyone, I'm only allowed to bring my Kindle and I'll need to pay $15 if I want to type on it for my stories. Plus the other reason is because my USB got washed in the washing machine but luckily I backed it up a couple hours before. Extremely sorry everyone but also when I'll come back, school will start so that means homework so please don't expect chapters coming from me for about a month. Sorry… ;(


End file.
